The present invention refers to an adapter, in particular to an adapter of the LUER lock type. Adapters of the LUER lock type are known, in particular for adapting a hollow needle or other tip on the nozzle of a dispensing apparatus or its following mixing device. Such known needles, tips or other devices, however, have a particular connecting part, necessitating a corresponding particularly formed end piece on the nozzle. This obligation to use exactly corresponding pieces limits severely the utility of such needles or tips in connection with static mixers or other dispensing nozzles and leads to multiple storage of mixing devices or other dispensing devices with regular outlet ends and such with Luer lock or other special connection ends.